


Make Your Choice (Chloé)

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: Double Take [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: When Adrien is given a choice by Chloe, will he make the right one?





	Make Your Choice (Chloé)

**Author's Note:**

> This work has two stories. The first with a bad out come, and a second one with a better one. I also want you all to understand that the choice I have Chloe put Adrien through really doesn't have a "right" choice. While I have only written the story two different ways, there are many ways for this to go. If you come up with a different way, then please write it, send it to me. I would love to see what you all do to handle the choice I've given the characters to work with. Let your imagination run wild! :)

"Look, it's simple Adrikins. Date me or I have Marinette expelled". An evil grin spread across her face.

"Why are you doing this"? His voice grim. He didn't want to lose Mari, he finally spent time with her, got to know her, and fell hard for her. Now she was being taken from him.

"Make your choice".

Marinette caught his eye as she was making her way up the front steps. His heart felt trapped in a vice grip, holding tight and unable to breathe. A tear slid down his cheek as he answered. "I'll date you". Marinette had slipped through his fingers and he had a sickening feeling he would never get her back. Chloe's cheers fell on deaf ears, her hand felt cold in his own. A light peck from her left him to cringe. Together they walked to class.

"Sabrina, go sit by Nino. My boyfriend is sitting here today". She flicked her hair for good measure.

Adrien froze, he could feel eyes on him. Her eyes. Lifting his head slow, he looked to her. It was a mistake. Her eyes were filled with tears, hand over her mouth, she had gone pale.

"I-". Adrien tried to speak, but the words lay dead in his throat.

"Sit Adrikins". Chloe pulled him down. "Don't waist your time with them".

It took him biting his cheek to not scream. He watched as Nino and Alya tried to console Mari. He watched as nothing they did seemed to stop her tears. He watched as she stood and ran. Alya shot him a glare and he seemed all to willing to let her kill him.

As class went on, Chloe always seemed to find a reason to touch him. When the bell rang for lunch it was clear that Mari wasn't coming back. Adrien told Chloe to go without him, and it was all Alya needed to ambush him.

"Mind explaining Agreste"?

Adrien deflated, dropping to his knees. "Chloe said if I didn't date her, she would have Mari expelled". A sob left him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I- I couldn't-"

"That bitch"! Alya pulled out her phone, pushed a few buttons and pressed it to her ear. With a small huff she turned to Nino. "She isn't picking up".

"You don't think she-" Nino was cut off by a scream. All three running out to find the source.

Adrien's heart sank to his stomach at the sight before them. Mari stood over Chloe as she cried for help. Her hair down, falling over her shoulders, eyes pink as her lips, a black A line dress that fit her perfectly, and pink Mary Jane heels. She was breath taking, except for the purple butterfly out line across her face. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat, watching her close in on Chloe. 

"No one is going to save you". 

Adrien slipped back into the class room to transform, heading out the window and to the roof. He dropped down just before her attack, calling out to her. "Please, Princess! This isn't you". She whipped around, eyes glowing.

She held out her arm, palm up."Your ring".

Chat backed away slowly. "Marinette, please". His voice pleading with her.

She stood before him arm still out and he prayed for Ladybug to get here soon. "Your ring, Chaton".

Adrien broke. "L-Ladybug..." A scream left him before he could stop it, he dropped to his knees holding his head as his tears stain his face once more. Not her!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So, this is another work I had posted somewhere else. If you read the top note then you know it has two different stories. If you would like the other one, leave me a comment below. Also, if you decide to give this story a go on your own, I would love to read it! Please leave me a comment below so I can go to your page, gift it to me, or comment a link to where I can read it.  
> Until next time.


End file.
